Nick5
Nick5 is a new channel the channel will launch December 2nd,2011. History Nick5 was launched on December 2, 2011 as a joint venture between Viacom's Nickelodeon and goanimate.com, but GoAnimate's interest was sold to Nickelodeon at some point in 2014.Nick5 is targeted at preteens. Nick5 was a 24-hour channel until April Fool's Day of 2014, when Viacom decided to launch ITV US which was formatted similarly to ITV and later featured some recent family-oriented series that aired on Nick at Nite.ITV US was aimed at adults and had thought-provoking programming considered by many[by whom?] as too complex for Nick5's pre-teen and elementary-school-age viewers.ITV US took up 12 hours of Nick5's programming space (operating in a similar manner as Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite) from 6 p.m.-6 a.m./ET seven nights a week. The fact that Nick5 shared channel space with ITV US made it very similar to parent network Nickelodeon as it has shared channel space with Nick at Nite during the nighttime hours for most of its existence starting with Black Entertainment Television for the first couple of years on the air, then ARTS (Alpha Repertory Television Service, now A&E) and currently with Nick at Nite since 1985, which is commonly considered a nighttime program block on Nickelodeon. Nick5's last "T-Rex and Cubo" era day signed off at 6:00pm on Sunday, Janurary 18, 2015, with the last "T-Rex and Cubo" era program to air on Sunday, Janurary 18, 2015, on the channel, Samurari Jack, right before the final "Cubo and T-Rex" footage. After that, they showed a sneak preview at "Lockjock", followed by the final goodbye everyone of Nick5 and the 2011-2015 mascots "Cubo and T-Rex", and the last Nick5 bumper, along with the schedule and clock to ITV US Sunday program lineup. At 6:00am on Monday, Janurary 19, 2015, Nick5 introduced their new mascot "Lockjock" In addition to classic episodes of Nickelodeon favorites such as Spongebob Squarepants and T.U.F.F Puppy, and original shows such as SpongeBob Reborn and CatDog:The Unpaved Series TBA Shows List of programs brodcast by Nick5 Theme Song Tonight, Tonight (Normal Theme Song) Sherk's Dance Party Mix (Special Event Theme Song) Christmas Night Ball (Christmas Theme Song) Blocks Nick Night5 This block shows toons at night. NickJr5 Weekdays *6:00AM-6:30AM Allegra's Window *6:30AM-7:00AM Eureeka's Castle *7:00AM-7:30AM Team Umizoomi *7:30AM-8:00AM Bubble Guppies *8:00AM-8:30AM Rugrats *8:30AM-9:00AM Clifford the Big Red Dog *9:00AM-9:30AM Blue's Clues *9:30AM-10:00AM Blue's Room *10:00AM-10:30AM Beginner Book Videos *10:30AM-11:00AM Bob the Builder *11:00AM-11:30AM Maisy *11:30AM Oswald Weekends *5:00AM-5:30AM Reading Rainbow *5:30AM-6:00AM Brain Pop *6:30AM-7:00AM Little Bear *7:00AM-7:30AM Little Bill *7:30AM Mister Roger's Neighborhood Nick5 What is on in the day. Early Launch 12/2/11-12/25/11 *6:00AM-6:30AM U.B. Funky *6:30AM-7:00AM SpongeBob Reborn (repeat) *9:00AM-9:30AM SpongeBob Reborn (repeat) *9:30AM-10:00AM Cubo *10:30AM-11:00AM Cubo *11:00AM-11:30AM T.U.F.F Puppy *11:30AM-12:00PM SpongeBob *12:00PM-12:30PM The Adventures of Kirby and Yoshi *12:30PM-1:00PM U.B. Funky *1:00PM-1:30PM HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *1:30PM-2:00PM The Homestar Runner and Pac man 64 Show *2:00PM-3:00PM CatDog *3:00PM-3:30PM Happy Tree Freinds On Nickelodeon *3:30PM-4:00PM The Mr Men Show *4:00PM-5:00PM GoAnimate! *5:00PM-5:30PM Monday-Tuesday,Thurs-Sun:U.B. Funky Wends:SSR Shorts (new) *5:30PM-6:00PM Samurari Jack *6:00PM-6:30PM FireBoy and WaterGirl *6:30PM-7:00PM SpongeBob *7:00PM-7:30PM The Adventures of Kirby and Yoshi *7:30PM-8:00PM Cubo *8:00PM-8:30PM Spongebob Reborn (new on Thurs Monday-Suday repeats) New/Early 12/25/11-4/1/2012 *6:00AM-6:30AM GoAnimate! Shorts *6:30AM-7:00AM U.B Funky *7:00AM-7:30AM Spongebob Reborn (reapeat) *7:30AM-8:30AM The T-Rex Show *8:30AM-9:00AM My Little Pony Merry Christmas This block shows Christmas Specials December 25th-Januray 1st. Former Blocks Nick5 Preschool This was the preschool block It will air 4 shows, Rugrats, Little Eric, Oswald, & Masiy. (But it won't air Dora...ALL BECUASE OF THAT STUPID LT FAN!!!) The block was cancelled on Christmas 2011 *7:00AM-7:30AM Rugrats *7:30AM-8:00AM Little Eric *8:00AM-8:30AM Oswald *8:30AM-9:00AM Maisy Mascots The mascots are Cubo of Nick5 and his other mascot is T-Rex, he is a Yellow-Green T-Rex. Bumpers In late Janurary 2012, Nick5 made bumpers similar to Cartoon Network's but this time, it's YEAH!!! instead of YEEEEUAAAAHHH!!! The first everyone was 2 scenes (eg. 1: Happy Tree Freinds On Nickelodeon & Eg. 2: The Mr. Men Show) The first scene shows Cuddles jumping through Grocery Store Stacks & The next scene shows Mr. Bump ready to fall. the next one shows two scenes of Torchic & Pals: The Series, The first one shows Venonat hitting a golfball & the other one shows Torchic getting hit by a baseball. Category:Nick chanels Category:Homestar runner's hall of fame Category:Pac-man 64's Hall of Fame Category:MattBoo's Hall of Fame Category:Doug.scheer's Hall of Fame Category:NO JUSTIN BIEBER FANS ZONE!! Category:NO I HATE MATTBOO ZONE!!!!!!!! Category:NO INVADER PUCCA ZONE!!! Category:No Dumb Mattboo sux zone Category:No Dora Zone Category:No dora Category:NO THOMAS AND FRIENDS ZONE!!!!!!!!!! Category:NO DUM PAC-MAN 64 SUX ZONE!!!!! Category:Awsomeness Category:Awsome Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nick chanels Category:Nick Channel Category:Nick chanels Category:Nick chanels Category:Nick channel